Valentine for Janeway
by Satan's Biographer
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Kathryn forgot. This is my first Voyager fic so please review and let me know how I did. Happy early Valentine's Day!


Chakotay and Janeway

Happy early Valentine's Day! =)

**Valentine for Janeway**

The day started out the same as usual for Kathryn. She got, took a quick shower –sadly not enough time

for a bath- got dressed, grabbed her padd off of her coffee table and walked out of her quarters.

She smiled at the crew members that passed her as she headed for the turbo lift. As she was waiting a

young crew member came to stand next to her.

"Good morning captain." He said cheerily.

"Good morning Ensign." She then turned her attention to the padd in her hands. Out of her peripheral

vision she saw that the ensign was practically bouncing on the spot.

"Are you alright?" She put her hand on his arm in a motherly gesture and to stop his twitching.

"More than alright captain." The turbo lift arrived then and the ensign stepped on. "Aren't you getting

on? The ensign asked, obviously confused.

The captain smiled and stepped onto the lift.

"Bridge" She stated and then tried to look busy with the padd so that she wouldn't have to make

conversation. She still had trouble dealing with some of the happier crew members.

The turbo lift stopped at the bridge and the doors opened with a hiss. The captain stepped out and

strode onto the bridge.

"Ensign Kim, report." She asked before she'd even made it to her chair.

"Everything is up and running perfectly captain." He said happily.

'_Why is everyone so damn happy today?'_

The captain took her seat next to her- oh no him too- overly happy looking first officer.

"Good morning captain." He said while throwing her a smile that made her insides melt.

She could speak so she just nodded her head.

She quickly turned her attention to the view screen.

After checking that everything was going as planned and confirming their arrival at an M class planet in 5

hours, the captain headed to her ready room.

As soon as she heard the doors close behind her she let out a large sigh. The first thing she did was go to

the replicator and get a cup of coffee.

She sat on the couch in the far corner of the room while sipping her coffee and letting her thoughts

wander.

'_Everyone I passed this morning looked rather happy, too happy. I mean that's good but there must be a _

_reason behind it all. That ensign that was standing next to me, he had something in his hand…' _ She

thought back to her brief conversation with him. She wasn't paying close attention but a spot of color

had caught a bit of her attention.

'_It was pink, or was it red? I think it was round or maybe a kind of triangle? It had faint gold writing on it, _

_I only noticed because it shimmered slightly. What did it say? Happy? Happy something. I think there was _

_a 'V' after but I can't be sure.' _

Kathryn stopped paused mid sip.

'_It couldn't be.'_

She laughed softly to herself.

'_I did see a couple holding hands and I think the girl had flowers in her hands….'_

She put down her coffee cup and stood up.

"Computer, what day is it?" She demanded but she also sounded like she didn't want to know.

"It is February 14 of the year-"

"That's fine thank you" She interrupted quietly.

She stood in front of the couch staring at the floor with one hand on her face.

The door chimed.

"Come." Her shock was leaking into her voice.

The doors opened and Tom Paris stepped in.

He took in her surprised appearance.

"Uh, I just came to give you my report from yesterday captain. Oh, and this." He smiled, unsure.

In his hand was a little golden brown dog with a rose in its mouth.

"I know you have a dog back home so…" He trailed off when he saw that captain wasn't really paying

attention to him.

She forced her gaze up from the floor and made herself focus on Paris and the dog.

She cleared her throat "Thank you, it's wonderful."

She even managed a small smile.

Tom perked up a bit and put the trinket on her desk.

"See you later." He smiled and backed out of the room.

"Bye." She replied after the doors had closed.

She had started pacing about 15 minutes ago. The floor must have a ware mark in it by now.

She told the computer to turn off the door chime for now.

'_Ok, I can still get him something, he won't even know I forgot. What does he want though?'_

She stopped pacing. Her eyes that were flickering around the room stopped on the dog on her desk.

"I should have thanked him better." She said aloud while still staring at the toy.

"Thank who better?"

Kathryn froze, her whole body tensed.

'_What happened to the door chime!?'_

She composed herself and slowly turned around to face unexpected visitor.

The man she had wanted to avoid the most for now, the man she was racking her brain for ideas on

what to get him, the man she couldn't help but fall in love with was standing in front of her with that

heart wrenching smile on his face.

Chakotay.

'_Ugh, why did he have to come in now? I'm still thinking of what to get him, or how to tell him that I forgot about Valentine's Day!' _

He was still standing there, but his smile was fading.

"Hello Commander."

"Captain, were not on the bridge, you can call me by name." His smile returned fully.

"If we're off the bridge then why did you call me captain?" She raised one of her eyebrows.

He seemed to turn a very light shade of pink.

"Well then, Kathryn."

He paused looking embarrassed

He cleared his throat and looked down.

It was then that I noticed his hands were behind his back.

He looked up again and continued.

"I um have something for you. It's for Valentine's Day. I know you don't like to celebrate it but…"

'_He's so cute when he's embarrassed.'_

He quickly removed his hands from behind him and held them in front of him.

I stepped forwards and put mu hands underneath his.

He let the object drop into my hands.

I gasped slightly it was beautiful.

In my hands was another golden brown dog, but it was very different from the one Paris got me.

It was handmade and looked exactly like my dog. It had a red collar on and tucked into it was rolled up

piece of paper.

Kathryn pulled the paper out and unfolded it gently. It was short but sweet and in Chakotay's delicate

scrawl.

Happy Valentine's Day Kathryn, will you be mine?

She smiled and ran her finger tips over the writing.

She then remembered that she had forgotten all about the occasion and instantly felt bad.

"Um Chakotay, I- uh the day sort of slipped my mind. I've just been preoccupied."

She was silenced by his lips on hers.

She sighed and threw herself into the kiss.

When they broke apart they were both panting.

"You can make it up to me later."

He smiled and pulled her to him again.


End file.
